Sparks Fly
by OilssssssAndStuff
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been in a happy relationship for over three years. When Chloe feels like the spark has gone out from their relationship, Beca concocts a plan to prove her wrong. And so begins Beca Mitchell's secret plan to prove to Chloe Beale that the spark in their relationship is still there and it's stronger than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've been home sick today and I got this idea so I kinda just went with it. This first chapter is pretty short but I pinky promise they'll be longer in the future. It would've been longer but my computer had a spazz attack and deleted like half the chapter. I think I'm going to make this all in Beca's POV, but I may add a few chapters here and there from Chloe's POV. Anyways, let me know what you think. Hope you like it.**

"Beca, I can't keep doing this."

I looked up from my laptop and saw that my girlfriend was on the verge of tears. I immediately closed my laptop and pat the spot next to me for her to sit. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I stared into those baby blues that I love so much.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked even though I knew just where this conversation was heading.

"I want things that you don't want. I want to get married and start a family, but you don't want that and I just can't keep pretending like I'm okay with that."

"I don't believe in marriage, Chloe. You know that. Marriage will just tear us apart, just like it did to my parents," I replied. I feel like we've had this conversation a million times in the past four months. All she talks about lately is getting married and having a family, and it honestly scares the shit out of me. Of course I want a family with her, but marriages hardly ever work out and I've been terrified to get married ever since I watched my parent's relationship fall apart when I was fifteen. A part of me knew that our relationship was strong enough to last, but the other part of me was still a scared fifteen year old girl with commitment issues.

We've been together ever since I graduated college three years ago. Chloe became my best friend my first year of college when I joined her a cappella group, and I had fallen in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her. I was always too scared to tell her how I felt, but after years of hiding my emotions I finally told her how I felt.

"No, Beca! Marriage was not what tore your parents apart. What tore your parents apart was the fact that your dad was fucking some slut behind your mother's back!" She spat angrily. She got up from her seat next to me and started pacing around the living room.

"Okay, what the fuck is up with you lately? I know all this anger isn't just about the stupid marriage issue."

"Oh, so now you think making the ultimate commitment to me is stupid? That's just fucking great, Beca! Why don't you just get out because I obviously care about you more than you care about me," she shouted at me. Her face was almost as red as her hair and her blue eyes were full of anger. There have only been a few fights in our relationship where I saw Chloe really angry, but this is probably the angriest I've ever seen her. She threw my leather jacket, keys, and phone at me and pushed me out the door of our apartment.

I repeatedly slammed my fist against the door trying to get her to open it, but she wouldn't open up. "That's not what I meant, Chloe! You're putting words into my mouth! All I meant was there's obviously something else bothering you other than me not wanting to get married," I shouted back at her through the door because I knew she could still hear me. "I'm going to call up Stacie and get a drink with her. Call me whenever you calm down and want to actually talk this through like a mature adult!"

I pulled my phone out and scrolled through my contacts until I reached Stacie's name as I walked to my truck. I typed out a quick text to her telling her to meet me at the local bar. I got into the truck and drove to the bar, the entire time trying to rid my mind of the fight with Chloe.

* * *

A few hours later I was a bit tipsy as I approached the door to our apartment. I had spent the past couple of hours venting to Stacie, who was an amazing listener and also pretty good at giving advice. Stacie and I had become pretty good friends since I took over the Bellas in college. Our friendship became even stronger since her and Aubrey started dating, which was very shocking when I found out they were together, and Chloe would drag me on double dates with them.

As I got closer to the door I noticed a note on it. I pulled the note off the door and saw Chloe's messy handwriting.

_Beca,_

_I've been thinking since you left, and I think it'd be best if we had some space. I'll be staying at Aubrey's and Stacie's place for a while as we figure stuff out. I'm so sorry, but I think we both need to figure out what we want with our lives. Lately it feels as if the passion, excitement, and affection are gone from our lives, and I think space would be best for the both of us. This is not a break up. I just need some time to figure everything out._

_I love you so much, don't ever forget that._

_-Chloe xx_

I reread the note five times until I realized what was happening. I immediately sobered up and unlocked the door to the apartment, which was pretty difficult with tears blurring my vision. As soon as I opened the door I ran to our room. I opened the closet and saw that Chloe's side was empty and so were all of her drawers. Sobs wracked my body as the reality of the situation hit me.

Chloe was gone and I had no idea if she was ever coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds! The feedback to this story was pretty awesome, so I tried to write this chapter pretty quickly. There was one minor change to the last chapter, which was I decided to have Beca drive a truck instead of a car just because I think she'd look super adorable in a truck. But that's not even important so whatever. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

A month passed and I still hadn't spoken to Chloe since she decided we needed space. The apartment was too quiet without Chloe and it was driving me mad. Ever since she left I've been completely miserable and all I wanted to do was talk to her, but she said she needed space and I was willing to give that to her. I had expected at least a phone call or a text, but I've gotten nothing. I haven't gone this long without hearing her voice and all I wanted was to hear her laugh again and see her smile. I just needed to see her.

Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed my jacket and my keys and headed to my truck. It was about 7 o'clock at night and I knew she should be back from the hospital by now. I gripped the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles were white as negative thoughts filled my mind. What if she didn't want to talk to me? What if she wanted to break up for good? What if she met somebody else and didn't want to be with me anymore? I became nauseous at the mere thought of Chloe being with somebody else.

When I got to Stacie's and Aubrey's apartment I knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone to answer. The door opened and in front of me stood the one and only Aubrey Posen. Over the years our relationship had gotten much better than it was when I was a freshman in college. I now considered her a great friend. We still bickered with each other, but it was more playful banter than actual fighting.

"Hi Bree, is Chloe home from the hospital yet?" I asked the blonde shyly.

"She is, but I'm not so sure she wants to see you," she replied a bit harshly. "I can't really blame her either. I mean, you haven't even tried speaking to her since she left."

"She's the one who wanted space, and that's what I gave her. If she wanted to talk to me so badly she could have spoken to me first," I said defensively. It was unfair of Aubrey to be mad at me for not speaking to Chloe. She was the one who wanted space, and she could have talked to me whenever she wanted to. "Now let me inside so I can speak to my fucking girlfriend."

I pushed past Aubrey and headed straight towards the guest room where I was sure Chloe was staying, completely ignoring Stacie who was sitting in their living room watching television. I opened the door and saw Chloe fast asleep, in one of my over-sized t-shirts, but her eyes fluttered open when she heard me enter the room.

"Beca? What are you doing here?" She asked sleepily. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up more, and she looked so innocent that tears began to prick my eyes. I missed her so much and all I wanted was for her to come home.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping. I just came by to- to tell you I missed you and I've been miserable the past month and all I want is for you to come home," I sputtered incoherently.

"Beca-"

"Please, just hear me out," I interrupted her. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed and held one of her hands in both of mine. "I miss you more than you could ever imagine. This past month has been awful and it's just not the same without you at home. I miss the way you'd dance around the apartment even if there was no music playing or the way you'd spontaneously burst out into song whenever you felt like it. I just really fucking miss you and I couldn't go another day without seeing you. Y-you said in the note that you left me that you feel as though the passion and excitement was gone from our relationship, but give me a chance to prove you wrong. It could be like starting completely over. Please just give me a chance."

Chloe reached her hand out and gently brushed away a tear that escaped from my eyes. Her cerulean eyes were shining with so much love, and in that moment I knew that we could fix our problems and fix our relationship. I wasn't giving up on Chloe, not after everything we've been through together.

"I'd like that," she murmured and smiled at me. "But I think it'd be best if I stayed here for at least a little while longer before moving back into our apartment, okay?"

"If that's what you want then I'm fine with that. Can I take you out tomorrow?" I asked eagerly. "I'm recording with a new artist tomorrow, but I should be out of work at about four. Can I take you out after that?"

"Of course. Tomorrow is my day off so I'm free all day. Just text me whenever you want to go out."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow," I said. I stood up and kissed the top of her head before leaving the room. I walked into the living room where Aubrey and Stacie were cuddled up on the couch together. I cleared my throat to get their attention and said, "Uh, sorry for snapping at you earlier, Bree. I've just been kind of stressed out and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Aubrey looked at me sympathetically and replied, "it's okay, Beca. I'm sure if our roles were reversed I would've done the same thing."

"Well, I better get going. Thank you for keeping an eye on Chloe. I know our relationship hasn't been great lately, but I'm just glad that she's got somewhere to go to look after her."

"It's not a problem, Bec. You're not going to stay over for dinner?" Stacie asked.

"No, I have to head home. I've got a date to plan," I winked at the couple and said my goodbyes before heading back to my truck. This was the happiest I've been in the past month. I knew Chloe and I had a long way to go to fix our relationship, but just the fact that she was giving me another chance made me incredibly happy. I was going to do everything in my power to not screw things up again.

* * *

For the second time in the past twenty-four hours I stood in front of Aubrey's apartment door, but this time I held a single white rose in my hand. During the day Chloe and I had been texting back and forth and we decided that I'd pick her up at six o'clock. I nervously bit my lip and raised my hand to knock on the door. After about a minute the door opened to reveal Chloe wearing a pair of shorts and a blue blouse that made her eyes stand out even more than they already did. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing much makeup, but she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hi!" She beamed at me.

"Hey," I breathed out.

"What's with the rose?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about this. It's for you," I said and handed her the rose. "I know roses are your favorite, and a white rose symbolizes purity and innocence and I thought of you when I found that out. And a single rose depicts utmost devotion, and I just thought it suited this because I'm devoted to you and this relationship, so I'm giving this rose to you as a symbol of my devotion. I realize this is kind of corny and if you don't like it that's okay. I just thought-"

I was cut off by Chloe placing her finger against my lips. "It's perfect," she said. "Let me just go put this in water and we can go."

I stayed in the hallway of the apartment building while Chloe went back inside. When she came back I held my hand out and asked, "ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go"

We walked hand in hand back to my truck. I opened the passenger door for her and closed the door after she climbed in. I hopped into the driver's side and Chloe immediately sought after my hand. She linked our fingers together and rubbed the palm of my hand with her thumb. It felt so nice just to be able to hold hands with her again. I felt like it's been forever since I had her hand in mine.

"Um, Becs? What are we doing back at our apartment?" She asked when I pulled into the parking lot of our apartment building.

"It's a surprise," I replied and got out of the truck. I quickly walked over to the passenger side to open the door for her. We walked to our apartment in a comfortable silence. I looked at her when we got to the door and said, "wait out here for two minutes. I just have to set up the finishing touches. I'll be right back."

I went inside and pulled dinner out of the oven. I made lasagna because it's one of Chloe's favorite meals. I cut two pieces and put them on plates and brought them to the table. I poured Chloe's favorite red wine in two glasses and dimmed the lights to set a romantic mood.

I walked back out into the hallway and brought Chloe inside. The squeal that escaped her lips told me that I did a good job. She looked at me and grinned, "Beca Mitchell, did you cook?! In all our years together I have never once seen you cook unless it was with the microwave. And is that lasagna I smell?"

"Yes, I did cook and that is lasagna you smell. I don't usually cook. This is kind of an experiment, so if it tastes like shit feel free to tell me and we can order pizza or something." I led her over to the table where the food and wine was already prepared. We sat down and I nervously glanced at Chloe as she took the first bite of her meal. "How does it taste? Be honest with me."

"Oh my god!" She shrieked. "This is delicious! Seriously Beca, you should cook more often!"

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent talking and joking around. Time flew by and all too soon we were back at Aubrey's and Stacie's apartment. It felt _so good _just being with Chloe again. Just being in her presence lifted my spirits and I hadn't been this happy in a while. We hadn't gotten along this well in a while and it was totally worth going through all that work to set up the perfect date just to see Chloe smile again.

We stood in front of the door with our fingers intertwined. She looked down at me and murmured, "thank you for setting this whole date up. It was great and I had a wonderful time. You really didn't have to go through all that trouble to set it up."

"I wanted to do it. Thank you for agreeing to come out with me tonight. I also had a lovely time."

"Of course I agreed to come out with you. I love you."

My heart started racing as I heard those three words and butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach. I glanced down at her lips and I wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss her in that moment.

"Can I kiss you?"

"We've been together for three years and I don't think you've ever asked for permission to kiss me, Beca. Why are you asking now?" She asked.

"Well, we're supposed to be starting over, so this is like a first date all over again. Do you kiss on the first date, Miss Beale? Or are you a rule breaker?"

She answered my question by leaning down and capturing my lips in a slow kiss. It wasn't a heated kiss and we didn't deepen it, but it said more than words ever could. It was a promise. A promise to work harder in this relationship and to not give up on it. It left me completely breathless and we both pulled away for air and rested our foreheads together.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too."

"Goodnight, Chlo." I placed one last kiss on her lips before pulling away from her.

"Goodnight, Becs."

She walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her. I stood there for a moment and sighed happily to myself. Tonight was perfect and I couldn't wait for many more nights just like this to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I'm finishing up school and I have finals and I've just been super busy. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long to write! Enjoy and reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

"So last night went well?" Stacie asked.

I woke up this morning to multiple texts from Stacie asking how everything went last night, and then she showed up at the apartment and told me we were going to get coffee and I was going to tell her everything that happened. So we were now in one of our favorite coffee shops and I had just given her a recap of the date last night.

"Yeah, I think it went pretty well," I said. "Did she say anything to you when I brought her home?"

"Aubrey and I were both sleeping by the time she came home. Aubrey had an early morning and I didn't have anything better to do so I just went to bed also. I'm sure her and Chloe have been texting back and forth all day about it though."

"You're probably right," I smirked. I knew how Chloe and Aubrey told each other everything, so I knew Chloe would probably tell Aubrey everything that happened last night. I just hope she enjoyed last night as much as I did.

"So what are you planning for your next date?"

"I haven't thought of anything yet." I bit my lip nervously as I thought of what I could do for our second date. I didn't even know if Chloe _wanted _to go on a second date. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, you can't half-ass anything. You want to impress her, so you can't just go all out the first date and then not try for your other dates," Stacie explained. She thought for a moment before elaborating further. "You've got the first date down. Generally the second date should be something you guys both like. The third date should be something fun, like dancing or something. And then the fourth date is usually the sex date, so you've gotta plan something really romantic."

I rolled my eyes because _of course _Stacie was thinking about sex. It was kind of surprising that she actually settled down with someone, especially someone who is so uptight like Aubrey. But they worked really well with each other. I never believed that opposites attract, but for some weird reason it seemed to work for Stacie and Aubrey. Aubrey was a worrier and Stacie was carefree. They balanced each other out well and Stacie knew how to calm Aubrey down when she got too anxious.

We sat in the quiet coffee shop for a while throwing ideas around for the second date with Chloe. While we were discussing ideas I pulled out my phone to text Chloe.

_Hey Chlo, what are you up to this weekend? -Beca_

_I was hoping I'd be going out on a date with this super hot girl I know ;) -Chloe_

_Damn, I guess I'm too late to ask you out on a date since you're going out with this super hot girl :P -Beca_

_Well, you're pretty hot, so I guess I can make an exception. When were you thinking about going on this date? -Chloe_

_Does Saturday sound good? I'll pick you up around seven? -Beca_

_Sounds great! I'll see you then -Beca_

I grinned and put my phone away. I glanced up and saw Stacie smiling at me. "What?" I asked.

"I'm just really glad you two are happy again. I don't like seeing you guys fight. I think the time away from each other was good for you two."

"Yeah, I think it was good for us also," I replied. "It sucked being away from her, but I think it was necessary for our relationship to grow stronger." I took a sip of my coffee, which was now lukewarm, when an idea hit me. "Do you think Chloe would like it if I took her on a picnic?"

"She'd probably love that," Stacie replied.

"Well, I guess I've got our second date planned out then."

* * *

It seemed like forever for Saturday to come around, but when it finally did I was both nervous and excited for our date. I had spent the rest of the week planning out the date and I was hoping everything would work out. Stacie had told me multiple times this week that I was being stupid and freaking out over nothing, but I couldn't help but be nervous. I wanted everything to go perfectly and I wanted Chloe to love what I had planned.

I lightly knocked on the door to Aubrey's and Stacie's apartment. Aubrey opened the door wearing a strapless black dress while trying to put her earring in.

"Uh, what's the occasion?" I asked.

"Well, since you've decided to become some cheesy romantic, Stacie has also decided to take me out on a date tonight," she explained. She opened the door wider and allowed me in the apartment. "Chloe will just be a little while. She's been freaking out about what she should wear."

Stacie walked into the living room in a navy blue, one-shouldered dress. She walked over to Aubrey and kissed her on the lips. "Ready to go, babe?" She asked the blonde, who nodded in response. Stacie looked over at me and said, "have fun on your date!"

When the two left, I sat on the couch and waited for Chloe. She finally emerged out of the guest room fifteen minutes later wearing a short red sundress which revealed her tan skin. My breath hitched in my throat when she grinned at me. I stood up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late. I-"

I cut her off by crashing our lips together in a heated kiss. My hands traveled to the back of her neck to tug her closer and she immediately placed her hands on my hips. I nipped at her bottom lip and slid my tongue into her mouth, massaging my tongue against hers. She groaned into the kiss and dug her fingernails into my hips. I pulled back from the kiss and placed one last chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away completely.

"Wow," she sighed. "Did you miss me?"

"I did," I replied. I looked down at the red sundress that she was wearing and smirked. "And you look amazing." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door of Aubrey's and Stacie's apartment. "Are you ready for this date?"

"I am," she said. "Where are you taking me?"

"Sorry, m'lady. That information is classified." I opened the door to the apartment and allowed Chloe to exit first. I immediately grabbed her hand again and led her to my truck.

"What the hell happened to you, Beca Mitchell? I'm starting to think you aren't a total badass anymore," Chloe giggled.

I gasped, "I totally am a badass, Beale! How dare you even consider the fact that I'm not badass!" I opened the passenger door to my truck and allowed her to get it, then I went to the driver's side of the truck and got in.

"No," Chloe said when I got into the truck and scrunched her nose up adorably. "You're totally not a badass. You're actually pretty adorable, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"I'm going to ignore that you called me adorable, but as long as you don't ruin my reputation I guess I can let you off the hook," I grinned and began to drive to the destination of our date.

About twenty minutes into the drive I heard Chloe groan from the passenger seat. I glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow when I noticed her frown. "What's up, babe?"

"You're seriously not going to tell me where this date is?" She pouted and shot her best puppy dog eyes at me, but I wasn't about to ruin the surprise.

"I'll tell you one thing," I said and chuckled when her eyes gleamed with excitement. "It's not at our apartment again."

"You're such a bitch," she muttered and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Calm down. We're almost there." I turned onto a dirt road and pulled my truck into the empty field I had found when we first moved to LA. The field gave us a perfect view of the starry sky, and I loved how much Chloe loved to stargaze. "We're here!" I reached into the backseat and pulled the blanket and picnic basket I brought out. I got out of the truck and opened Chloe's door for her.

Chloe looked up at the night sky in complete awe. "How did you find this place? It's amazing!"

"I came across it when we first moved here. I took a wrong turn on my way home from work and found it. It's kind of become my safe place to go when I just need time to myself," I replied. I placed the blanket down and took out the food I got from our favorite Chinese restaurant.

"But you took me here, so now it's not your safe place anymore," Chloe frowned.

I slipped my hand into her's and pulled her onto the blanket with me. I looked into those beautiful sapphire eyes and said, "I love you and I trust you. This may have been my safe place, but now I want it to be ours. I know I haven't been the greatest girlfriend, but I'm really trying now, Chlo. I just need one more chance to prove to you how much you mean to me."

"Becs, I know you're trying, and that's all I ask for. I love you and I'm really glad you trust me enough to share this place with me."

I placed a soft kiss on her lips. I smiled, "okay, I'm starving. Let's eat."

* * *

After eating the food I had brought, we cuddled together on the blanket and looked at the stars. Chloe's had was resting on my chest and my arm was wrapped around her body. We spent some of the night talking, but most of the night was spent just enjoying each other's company, and there may have also been a little bit of making out. I loved just being with Chloe and not having to constantly have a conversation going.

"Becs?"

"Yeah?"

"When we were on our break... did you sleep with anybody else?" She asked quietly.

The question caught me off guard. I had no idea why she believed I would ever sleep with somebody else. When we were separated I couldn't even think about anybody else. "No," I said. "Of course I didn't. Why would you think I would do that?"

"I didn't think you would do that. But I just didn't know if you tried moving on from me or something," she mumbled.

"Hey," I whispered. I brought her face closer to mine and rested our foreheads together. "I'm here with you. There is nobody else in this world I would rather be with. When you asked for your space I couldn't think about anybody but you. You're all I want and you _never _have to worry about me cheating on you, okay? The last person I want to be like is my father."

"I love you."

"Yeah," I murmured. "I know. I love you, too."

Even though she was acting like everything was fine, I couldn't help but think there was something she wasn't telling me, but I didn't push the topic. I didn't want to ruin the night. For now, it could wait.


End file.
